Peach's Alternate Dimension Story
by MarioFan500
Summary: Peach finds herself in a Mushroom Kingdom that is seems to be a region of Moonside. Bowser and his cohorts seem completely different, so she lets her guard down. Not everything is fine and dandy, however.
1. Chapter 1

Peach suddenly opened her eyes. She was lying down on a bed. She glanced upwards and saw a slightly-corroded ceiling that had her insignia. To her right was a bed table that had a vase of roses and an alarm clock resting on it. The soft, pink blanket beneath her felt familiar as well. Yet, something was different.

She sat up. Her dress was slightly wrinkled and her huge, golden hair felt messy. As Peach was comfortable with her common good looks, she decided to fix it. She stepped into the floor of the bedroom. It was then that she noticed she was not wearing any shoes. Her soft feet were irritated by the rough, carpeted floor.

Somewhere far away, she heard a large bang occur. It seemed to be several miles away from her, yet the sound still caused her to jump. The entire room trembled. Peach was thrown off her feet and landed square on her butt. A tiny crack in the ceiling widened, and pieces of dust, mixed on with the ceiling, fell into her hair.

 _It's official. I'm a MESS now_ , Peach thought to herself, trying to pick the debris out of her bright, blonde hair. She failed to do so, and this annoyed her even more. She was beginning to lose her composure. Her fists clenched beneath her long, white gloves. Through the crack in the ceiling, a ray of light shined through. It met the polished surface of the jewel on Peach's dress, and then redirected into Peach's face.

The bright light sent the young princess directly to the ground. She covered her eyes with her arm, then moved away from the light. She had fixed a minor problem that was a mere sidequest to the predicament she was in right now.

 _Well, I fixed THAT problem. I still don't know where I am, though. I must've really hit my head to forget this much. I recognize this room. It's mine, but something about it feels strongly foreign_ , Peach thought. _I'll decide what to do once I clean myself up. Nobody will want to help me if I'm dirty and barefoot. As long as I'm human, that is._

Peach stood up. She stretched and yawned, as she felt as if she had been sleeping for hours. She opened her lipstick-covered mouth and emitted a tired, feminine yawn. Tears seeped from her eyes as they scrunched up. She wiped them away, then stepped into her bathroom.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mario and Luigi stood side-by-side, their mouths agape in disbelief. They were staring at the book that had seemingly-abducted Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom. This had occurred an hour ago. During a fight between the Mario Bros., and Bowser and King Boo, Peach had tried to find advice for dealing with ghosts in the Mushroom Kingdom Library. The library was run by Toadbert.

Peach burst into the library and dashed her way towards the front desk. The silence of the library had been broken by the sounds of high heels clipping against the floor. The monitors of the library understood that she was the princess, but they still had to do their jobs.

"Hold up, Princess! Stop right there!" a blue-shelled Koopa Troops had yelled.

Citizens who had been reading at the tables had suddenly darted their heads up in annoyance. The Koopa Troopa had apologized with his eyes and had continued to pursue Peach.

Peach had jumped and ran across the table to avoid the Koopa Troopa. The latter had follows her, but Peach had performed a might jump and had landed on the other side of one of the many rows of bookshelves. The Koopa Troopa had then ran around the bookshelves and had continued to follow Peach. Several other guards, a Toad wearing a green security guard outfit, and a Stone Spike, had joined in on the chase.

The Koopa Troopa had soon caught up. He had lunged forward and he had grabbed Peach's right high heel. Peach had jumped out of it, leaving the Koopa Troopa alone with a singular, hot pink high heel. The Toad had tripped over the Koopa Troopa, and they had formed a tiny pile on the floor.

The Stone Spike had ran on, but had taken Peach's other high heel to the face. Peach, now barefoot, dashed on and soon came to Toadbert's desk.

"Can you help me in any way? Mario and Luigi are fighting Bowser and King Boo. They need help NOW!" Peach had rushed. She has gripped the wooden desk intensely as Toadbert had searched his library's catalog. "Hurry, Toadbert! They don't have time to spare!"

Toadbert had quickly scimmed through several books regarding various principles and laws. He had then come to a sudden halt. "By boogity, it seems I do!"

"There's a book on near the end of Ailse Four. It's big to the point where It's impossible to miss!" Toadbert had exclaimed.

As the events came into place, Peach had rushed outside to try to aid Mario and Luigi. She had opened the book. Instead of helping her, it hindered her.

* * *

Peach was finished with her shower. She stepped back into the bedroom. She checked the drawers, and found her usual athletic attire. She couldn't put the dress on, so she decided to don the short shorts and shirt. She found her tennis shoes and soon put them on, after finding some socks to wear, of course. Once she finished tying her shoes, Peach heard someone at the door.

Outside the door, Peach could see yellow foot.


	2. Hour of Surprise

Peach gasped silently, her blue eyes widening in fear. Her breathing rate began to pick up, but she managed to calm it once again within five seconds. She started to ease toward her bed without making a move. She eased over to the side of the bed that waa against her wall. Peach gingerly lowered herself in an attempt to hide from the intruder's view. Her hands were still wet from the shower, and she lost her grip. She made a slight _BONK!_ on her carpeted floor.

The atmosphere then changed. The yellow foot then stood in the hallway took a step closer. Peach flattened herself against the carpet and gazed out, shielded from plain sight. The intruder seemed timid and cautious, as if they did not know there way around the castle...or if they were possibly scared.

The door then opened. Peach's heartbeat came back stronger than ever. Her eyes began to dart around widely for a better hiding spot or weapon, but she could find none. Peach's mouth trembled. The foot had seemed to be large when Peach had spotted it from afar. Now, it prooved to be elephantine as well.

 _Well, this is it_ , Peach thought to herself, preparing to live a life away from her kingdom. _I'm to be either killed or forcifully married. Goodbye, Mushroom Kingdom. Stay strong for me...I...I_ \- A tear dropped from her eye and she began sobbing as soon as the intruder's large shadow fell on her.

"This is quite an unusual position for one to be in, is it not?" the intruder questioned in a familiar, but formal, voice.

Peach's senses then dropped. She slowly opened her eyes to see a large, bulky figure towering over her. Her curious gaze met the confused gaze of the intruder.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to speak when one asks you someone, little girl?" the intruder rudely questioned, smoking a pipe.

Bowser wore a large pair of spectacles that resembled those worn by his "father", Kamek. His scarlet red hair was combed neatly to the side. On top of his head was a large top hat like the one he had worn in Mario's latest major rescue mission. It was black and had his emblem on it. So was his cloak, which was coal black and dragged on the floor.

" _Bowser_?" Peach tried.

"Yes, lass, that is my name. Bowser Koopa. I answered your question, like any adult should, so how about you answer _mine?"_ Bowser said in a snarky tone, releasing a puff of blue flames from his pipe.

"Right. What was it again?"

Bowser's face flashed a sudden display of anger. His eyes narrowed in fury and the corners of his mouth tightened into a strong frown. His entire body tensed up and he balled up his massive fists. Peach's rapid heartbeat returned for a grand finale, and Peach gazed upward at the Koopa as he raised his left hand. He brought it down.

She flinched in fear, but was too shocked to move. Bowser cleared his throat, and she was surprised to still be in the condition necessary to hear it. "I apologize for my informalities. How about we go out and have dinner in town to get further acquainted? Sound good?"

Peach was too shocked to respond immediately, but she didn't want to cause her true demise. "Yes, yes, that's fine," she said rapidly. Bowser returned his hand to his side and turned his back to the blonde damsel. Bowser lumbered towards the door, leaving a shocked Peach to stare in wonder.

"One more question for you, if you will: Who are you?" Peach questioned, gazing curiously.

"Bowser Koopa. My, my, girl. With all this repitition, you must be _deaf_."

"No, no. I mean _who_ are you?"

"Let's save _that_ for lunch."


End file.
